


The Gift of Time

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Hope, Introspection, Love, Movie Spoilers, Poignant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: But now time has brought Steve back to Diana, in an ancient photograph she never thought she would see again.





	The Gift of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/824997.html?thread=103868325#t103868325): Wonder Woman, Diana - Time

For someone like Diana, a daughter of Zeus, time will always be a thief, stealing away the things she loves.  
  
Since her time in this world, she's seen so many people weaken with age and die, while she remains eternally youthful and supernaturally strong. So she knows that even if Steve hadn't sacrificed his own life to save others almost a century ago, time would have eventually taken him away from her.  
  
But now time has brought Steve back to Diana, in an ancient photograph she never thought she would see again.  
  
She gently touches the old image, taken on a battlefield during the "Great War," as it was called back then. Looking at this picture, she's once again touched by the bravery Steve and her other human companions displayed on that mission. Imperfect and cruel as people can be, Diana will never make the mistake her brother did of forgetting their tremendous capacity for goodness.  
  
 _It's not about deserve. It's about what you believe._ Even time cannot take away the lessons Steve taught her.

She sets the photograph down with a soft smile and sends an email to Bruce, thanking him for the gift he doesn't know he gave.


End file.
